


The first time is always the worst

by highladyofgothamcity



Series: Is this more than you bargained for [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus' first full moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyofgothamcity/pseuds/highladyofgothamcity
Summary: "It'll get easier," Luke had told him "but this first time will be very disorienting, and you'll probably feel drowsy after. Go home, take a warm bath, cuddle with your boyfriend."Or: Magnus' first full moon as a newly turned werewolf. Luckily, Alec is there





	The first time is always the worst

**Author's Note:**

> I was editing Is This More Than You Bargained For and was hit by the urge to write this while rereading all the wonderful comments you guys left

"And you're _ sure  _ this is how you want to do it?" Alec asks, looking just as concerned as the first time he'd asked. "I only want you to feel safe."

Magnus leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend. "Yes, Alec. I'm sure. I realize that a lot of Downworlders don't trust Shadowhunters, and that I'm probably the first werewolf in history to want to spend a full moon while in an Institute cell, but no one else in history has ever dated you."

They'd been talking about Magnus' options for the past two and a half weeks. Most werewolves either hunted in a safe, mundane free environment, often with their packs, or they secured themselves. 

Being locked up was most common among the newly turned ones, who didn't yet trust themselves and their new bodies. 

Luke had offered him use of the cells in the Jade Wolf, but Magnus wanted his boyfriend with him, at least for this first unwilling turn. And the three others who wanted to be locked up understandably didn't want a Shadowhunter around when they were at their most vulnerable.

So Alec had tentatively offered the older cells in the Institute, the ones with actual bars and not a glass prison. 

And tonight was the night. They had eight hours left until sundown.

Honestly, Alec had been a godsend through all of this. He deserved an award for not only putting up with, but helping Magnus adapt to the enhanced senses that were often overwhelming, the new strength that had led to many shattered cups, and the random bursts of rage. 

He'd been assured that the last one would lessen dramatically after a few shifts, but had also been recommended some meditation classes. 

In the end, his turn had done more good than harm in their relationship. Alec no longer had to hide the truth of his job, or a large part of his past and his thoughts.They'd had with his siblings and their significant others a few times. 

They'd even stayed the night in Alec's room at the Institute, but only once. Downworlders were not exactly encouraged to spend large amounts of time in Shadowhunter spaces for non official reasons. 

Magnus had been pretty much ordered by Luke and Alec both to take today off. Tomorrow was Saturday, so he thankfully didn't have to miss work two days in a row.

_ "It'll get easier,"  _ Luke had told him  _ "but this first time will be very disorienting, and you'll probably feel drowsy after. Go home, take a warm bath, cuddle with your boyfriend." _

Magnus planned on taking his advice. Besides, he'd officially joined the New York pack two weeks ago, so every bone in his body was telling him to do as the Alpha said. 

In between work, dates with his boyfriend, and history lessons/advice sessions from Luke, he'd also spent a lot of time with Maia and Bat, two other wolves. They'd helped him learn how to shift from human form to wolf form. It was apparently a very bad idea for your first time in wolf form to be on the night of a full moon.

The weird, painful feeling of your body changing into something very different was pretty hard to get used to. Magnus was very glad he'd never been very self conscious, because the lessons contained very few articles of clothing.

"So, any plans for the rest of the day?" Alec asks.

Magnus reaches forward, twining his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "I can think of a few ways to waste time until tonight." he purrs.

÷÷÷

Magnus wakes up feeling almost hungover, but also like he'd spent the night at the gym doing a very harsh work out. His head is pounding and he knows without even moving that his muscles are sore as hell.

"Mhhvn" he groans and forces his eyes open to find a very ugly grey stone wall. 

"Shh baby, I'm here." a warm hand rubs circles into his back. Alec. 

He relaxes, letting his eyes slip closed again. "Wha' you in here fo'?" 

"I unlocked the cage and came in about an hour ago, when the sun came up and you shifted back to human form." That explains the blanket covering him. 

After a little bit of laying there with Alec, he sits up to survey the cell. They'd made a small pallet of blankets for him last night, with a pillow. All of which were now ripped to shreds. He'd removed everything but his boxers last night before Alec had locked him in, so at least his clothes and jewelry were safe. 

"Did I eat the ham while in wolf form?" Magnus asks as he slips into a pair of sweats. He's  _ starving. _

"Yeah, all ten pounds. I even had Izzy bring down some sausage cause you looked hungry still." Alec hands him a water bottle, which Magnus chugs happily. "The dining room is still serving breakfast if you want some. How about I walk you to my room and you shower while I get you food. Then we can cuddle?"

"Deal."

Alec's water pressure sucks, but he gets a good eight minutes of steaming hot water. After drying off Magnus pulls on a pair of Alec's boxers (his had been shredded by his shift last night) and one of his boyfriend's shirts.

The new, very animal part of Magnus loves smelling this. After using Alec's soap and now wearing these clothes, any other werewolf (or vampire for that matter) would be able to smell the Shadowhunter all over him. It's a weird feeling, and yet another thing he's going to have to learn to live with.

Alec is already waiting with a tray of waffles and bacon for Magnus, and a bowl of cereal and some fruit for himself. Once that's been taken care of, they slip beneath the sheets. Alec on his back, Magnus half on top of him. It's

His Shadowhunter makes a good pillows, despite all the hard muscles. 

"Was it terrible to watch?" Magnus whispers after a few minutes. 

Alec hums. "In the beginning, it was terrible to watch, because I knew you were in so much pain. And once you turned, you kept snarling at me, until I fed you. After that you mostly just paced around a lot, ripped up those blankets. That was hard, because all I wanted was to let you out." He presses a kiss to Magnus' head. "I never want o see you caged. But I'm glad you let me be a part of it, and would gladly do it again."

Magnus burrows deeper into the blankets. "I'm glad you were there. It helped, I think. I don't remember much past the initial pain and the anger. But I do remember your steady voice, and it helped a lot. I'm so glad you're here to help me with all of this. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Luckily you'll never have to find out, if I have anything to say about it." ****

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive! My Tumblr is highladyofgothamcity if you want to for some reason investigate the trash pile that is the stuff I reblog and occasionally post
> 
> Edit: ran thought and edited this. I'm trying to get over my writers block by writing a 5+1 fic for this, probably the last thing for this series.


End file.
